1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and, more particularly, to a round-about game where the object is to remove a peg or pegs from a playing surface as the pegs are randomly raised relative to the playing surface for a short period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Round-about toys have enjoyed a great deal of popularity through the years. Some of these toys consist of a figure traveling a given circuitous path on a platform and have been modified for use in games. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,759, a patent assigned to the assignee of record of the present application, a figure is driven about a circuitous path and the object of the game is to have a target on that figure struck by a striking element which is selectively actuated by a player. Another round-about game is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 876,403, filed on Feb. 10, 1978, which application is assigned to the assignee of record of the present application. In that prior application the round-about game has a striking element that is driven in a circuitous path while being selectively moved in relationship to a playing surface on which can be disposed one or more stationary figures forming targets. The game requires skill on the part of the operator in effecting contact between the moving striking element and the stationary targets which are at varying distances from the playing surface.
Yet another type of game in which a rotating drum is utilized is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,986, which patent is assigned to the same assignee of record of the present application. In that patent a drum is rotated so that information on playing cards is selectively visible through an aperture in the game apparatus. The player accumulates points in that game by conveying the information or images on the playing cards to another player or other players of the game by nonverbal communication.